dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:KorintheKat/Korin's Reviews!
Hello, young readers! Welcome to my reviews! Where shall be cruel, angry, and maybe sympathetic at times. Even though some of you are 50000000000000000000000000000000x better then me, i shall still do these! MWHAHAHAHA! DragonBall KC Pros: Pro's dont exist with this one. Cons: You start out with Vegeta going SS5. Not only do i hate forms above SS4, but he goes without training. Next chapter oh look goku came back yay... And he apparently magically turns ss6 wow. SS6 = 1000x stronger then ss5? That's... just insane. Bad grammar is bad Bad plot is bad Bad spelling is bad Broly appears out of no where. and Vegeta knows the first 2 seconds he appears, Goku then fuses with Vegeta, as always, without fighting first.... "but broly went super saiyan and gogeta got all bloody" I thought broly was at ss5? And how did Gogeta get bloody? Why am i reading this? Broly turns super saiyan two after being ss6 after awhile. Makes no sense. Gohan and Gogeta fuse to make Gogogeta. Great name. Gohan magically unfuses and Gogeta is still Gogogeta. Gohan turns from SS4... too SS8.... and he just yells "I get you BROLYI!!!s! super saiyan 2 outclasses ss8.. perfect. No fighting text. At all. The only fight is "Goten used kamehameha against a frog frog died" Pointless too. Too many cons... Just read it for your self here Oh yeah. Gotenks magically dies but then is wished back again broly comes back and gotenks throws a volcano at broly broly screams and dies gotenks fuses with gogogeta then piccolo too to make gogetelenkso. Lolz. rating:1/10, i did this review before i relized this was a comedy, so if you knew it was a comedy, 600/10 Why Bother? Pros: Cool story based off a cool song Being about Yajirobe is kinda original. Yajirobe realizes how useless he is Korin is awesome.. Cons: Senzu Beans are not meant to be eaten 2 every single fricking minute, i think. I know it's meant to be a short story, but it's too short.. Rating: 9/10 Sixth Pros: It dives into a area of DBZ that was not expanded upon. Explaining Krillin's rise of perversion, Lolz. The most feeling ever in a 4-5 paragraph story. Cons: I don't think the temple would mainly be focusing on fighting. Rating:9.5/10 In Requiem Pros: Amazing, purely amazing feeling. Being about Kid Buu growing up and stuff is really original. Its as original as life its self. Kid Buu solved a puzzle! Never knew Kid Buu could have feelings. Cons:none This story is flawless. It is better then The Forgotten, in my opinion. So, please make more stories like this! Its you and HZ and i am starting to like DD that i truly admire! 15/10! yay! Tien: Origins Pros: Lolz at Yamcha being drunk Explains the origin of Tiens third eye. I bet it was inspirired by the civil war or something, and thats cool Hehe, there is some weird voice out of the sky. Cons: Why is there just a random super saiyan? This is pretty amazing, DD. I have to admit, this is one of the best works you have done so far! I'm not sure if your taking requests, but one about Yamcha would be awesome! Just saiyan. 9/10 Slaved Pros: It's about Vegeta when he was slaved by Frieza, an subject which actually was subtle in Z. Lots of feeling! Sums it up. Cons: Why exactly is Vegeta crying about to begin with? If the bone was sticking out of his knee, i think medics would be there, i mean frieza was cruel and all to him, but still... he was a warrior! Rating: 8.5/10, Not as good as your Sixth masterpiece, but alas it is another great story by Brady Patrick. I see potential in you, young one. But it would be better if you did something other then a short story, like start making a series! It could actually go on par with The Mrovian Trioligy, if you go that far! Legacies Episode, So Lonely At The Top Pros: Choice of characters is amazingly original Cui Vs Recoome was quite the interesting fight Explaining how Cui got to hate Vegeta is great Cui is my favorite sidevillian. Cons: The feeling kiiiind of gets dull in some sentences. Overrall, this is a good story explaing Cui's hatred of Recoome/Vegeta. I reccomend new users read it and learn from it. 9.5/10 Prince Vegeta Saga: The Forgotten Pros Really love Prince Vegeta hating Ledas at first then growing fond of him. Layeeck = epic Episode names are quite creative. Cons: No major ones to put up here. Rating, 9.9.9.9.9.9.9.9.9.9.9.9.9.9.9.9.9.9.9.9.9.9.9.9.9.9.9.9.9.9.9.9.9.9.9.9.9.9.9.9.10./10, It is the best saga of The Forgotten, in my opinion. So i give you a 10/10 The Origin of Nameko!!! Pros: No, just no. Cons: Title = Misleading, Does not explain the origin at all. If all the namekians fused, i guess they would have a power of only about 115,000 or something, Not enough to be on par with Buu and such. Goku and Nameko fusing Super Nameko looks like a green guy on steroids What happened to Nameko during the Buu Saga? You forgot your main character, Lolz. So, Nameko was there, just was not mentioned? Janembuu, I see him no different from my Babuu (i.e, Aqan), but the fight is so..... blagh Are the headings supposed to show saga's or episodes? I hope episodes. Rating: -5/10, This. Story. Is. Horrible. Makes me want to rip my eyes out and cut them into slices and feed them to goats. Dragon Ball Temporakai: The Return Of Buu Pros: You're very good in wording stuff. Story that turns around alot. The concept of Nappa Super Saiyan is lol And the pictures of Nappa, too... Cons: You don't make proper nouns capitalized. Why would Trunks sacrifice himself while they both could easily fuse into Gotenks? Goten going SSJ3... it was far too early. Trunks going SSJ3 as well. No, no no no NO. Pan can't go Super Saiyan 3. She CAN'T. Buu relies on absorption far too much. Ok, Piccolo was shot by a death beam. Did he die? You don't explain. Waitwaitwait, you never say Buu absorbed Baby. When?!?! Nappa Going SSJ3. No one goes SSJ2 in this story. That is an HUUUGE problem. Everyone skips SSJ2 and goes SSJ3. Rating:5/10, If this is your first story it be good, if it is you're third or more than practice, plox. Dragonball DP ﻿ ﻿ Pros: You don't deserve any Cons: Lol major gary stu Tang Another major gary stu Dimino Wait, they're saiyans. Balls to it. Dimino being the youngest super saiyan out of nowehre. Why can Tang go Super Saiyan 4? And why can a fricking 4 YEAR OLD (Dimino) GO SUPER SAIYAN 3?!?! Random Letta, and Dimino having a girlfriend. Using Broly for a villain is so original. NO NO NO BROLY CANT GO SUPER SAIYAN 4. DImino going Super Saiyan 5.. Yeah...... you can sum it up by reading that. Rating:-5/10. This story is horrible as well. I'm so happy that there wasn't another saga, because if there was i would be feeding my eyes to goats by now. Dragon Ball Yami Pros: The concept of an Yugioh/Dragon Ball crossover is cool. If only it was done right.. Cons: Egypt does not exist in Dragon Ball. When does this take place? I don't watch Yu-gi-oh, but the millenium stuff sound reallllllly boring. The sky grows dark and monsters appear everywhere. Then Yami comes and makes them all go away? Vegeta turns into Bakura? Goku turns into Yami? Whats the point of them turning into stuff? Where is Uub in all of this? You can't simply just "fire spirit bomb at Vegeta". You have to gather the energy for the gary stu attack. That fight between Yami and Bakura... Is that how Yu-gi-oh is as an whole? What happend to Obelisk the Tormentor? Did he get summoned back or something? 10 years of training? 7 years of training. Did Vegeta die in somepoint in those 10 *7* years? If not, how did he get to King Kai? Goku passes out from energy loss? WHAT HOW DID BAKURA INSTANTLY APPEAR IN THE REAL WORLD The knight monster kills Uub. Wasn't Bakura already in Egypt? I seriously can't understand any of this. Zorc can burn everything. Hahahahaha. Finally, you take note you have to gather energy for the spirit bomb. Firing a wolf fang fist? Wolf Fang Fist is an complex combo of punches kicking and excessive howling noises. No. Vegeta dying from fire is just stupid. And shoots fire at everyone else except Goku. As always. I don't care what anyone says, NO ONE can not atleast be scratched after a spirit bomb, galick gun, masenko, destructo disk, super ghost kamikaze attack, tribeam and wolf fang fist. It's simply not possible. Yami comes back! And uses monsters to kill Zorc! Yay! Rating:-5. This was horrible. HORR-E-BUL. Dragon Ball KD Pros: Hahahahha no. Cons: First off, whats with the births? Do they serve any purpose? Vegeta doesn't have to use a knife to kill Marron. Why he would do it in the first place is unknown to me. Who cares if Haert and Taelin, whatever, were drinking milk in their bottles? Turtle gets water to drink so he doesn't get thirsty. Yah, thats important information. Turtle is really old. We know. Krillin hugs 18. Lul. WHO CARES IF F***ING TURTLE IS DRINKING SOME F***ING WATER Stop the birhts, kay? If they don't mean anything don't put anything there. Kay, Who cares about 18 being in a pile of leaves? Ok. I don't get this at all. Launch's body turns into the pure evil Majin Buu. Wut? Gohan knows how to train. Yep. If goten and Trunks are alive why does Gohan learn how to train just now? Krillin goes on then. Greatest sentence ever right there. What is with the random villians coming back? Later on, I kill myself. Everytime someone dies they are revived. This defeats the whole purpose of drama you are trying to put in. Master Roshi had nothing to do so he revived Krillin. Whats with all the revivals in this story? Where the hell did King Piccolo come from? And he is not powerful enough to kill Pan. Not at all. WHO CARES IF F**ING NELISA IS DRINKING FROM HER F**ING F**ITY F** F***ING BOTTLE Thats it. My eyes, they burn. They seriously do. Rating:-9,000.. this is by far my least favorite story ever. Dragon Ball NV Pros: .... Cons: Velii the random fighter that is more powerful than an Super Saiyan 4! Gotek can go super saiyan right from the spot? Gary stu senses tingling. The fight scenes are very lazily done and could be improved on. Who is Echo? Does he serve a purpose? .....Tower. Lamest name evar. Don't ever include some nonsense transformation like Mega Form just to boost an villians power. It's better to have an villian less powerful than the Z-Fighters for once, like Cui/Dodoria/Android 19. How does Tower know of Goten and Trunks? Did the thing with Raditz happen again? A Scouter... are these people saiyans? Gotek can use the Final Flash... interesting.. Trunks cannot fire an Kamehameha. Unless GT plauged your mind as it did to SS11.. WHO THE HELL IS ECHO? Rating: 1/10. Although it was a horrid story, it actually wasn't all that bad compared to some other stories. ﻿ Category:Blog posts